Boss' Orders
by masterinkblaster
Summary: [Ludo/Buff Frog, Lobster Claws, Big Chicken, Ludo's Army] After another failed attempt at stealing the wand from Star, Ludo decides to let out his pent-up anger and frustration in a way that infects the whole castle and gets all the monsters joining in on the "festivities"! A commissioned story written by Zylen Andel and yours truly! S/N: Written before Toffee appeared in the show.


**Boss' Orders**

 **Written by: Zylen Andel**

 **Co-Written and Commissioned by: Levyanime**

The dark castle was empty of life and sound, void of anything that would suggest any creature made their home here. A small spot of light appeared in the center of the largest room of this empty castle. A spot that grew taller and wiper as the scissors cut the very fabric of space-time to open a bridge between the two dimensions. The disc of light rippled as the monsters passed into from one end to another, suddenly stepping out from the light and bringing their mass with them. They, all huge muscular men of different sizes and shapes, took heavy steps as their battered and bruised bodies begged for rest.

Then out of the portal came the last of the monsters, the diminutive leader wearing a skull as his crown, was furious about yet another loss to that wretched Star Princess and her human companion. "I don't understand why you all keep losing! You're bigger than they are; you've got to be able to hit them harder!"

One of the other monsters, a buff giraffe, turned to the smaller kappa leader, "We do hit hard, boss...we just don't hit them often."

"I don't care...if...you..." Ludo sighed heavily, lowering his head and adjusting the skull crown on his very round head, "They do move around a lot. She has all this power in that wand and she wastes it on useless trivial things like the maintenance of her hair." The small kappa fumes with anger again, punching the air as he shouts in his raspy tone, "It's just not fair!"

The other monsters backed up and gave the tiny kappa all the room he needed to let his roiling anger loose. After a few moments of letting it out, Ludo calmed down again. Another big heavy sigh escaped his beak and he declared, "I'm going to my room. Don't bother me."

The monsters all watched their leader walk towards his chambers with a sunken head and they all felt even worse now. Their bodies were still aching and sore from the fight, but now it was their spirits that needed mending. Ludo opened the door and slammed it shut behind him, leaving the monsters to close the portal and tend to their physical injuries.

Inside the dark chamber, Ludo felt like he should be roaring and throwing things watching them shatter against the wall, but none of that happened. His minions had been defeated again...he was angry about that...wasn't he? There was something else on his mind that was distracting him from his anger. "Ooooooh...that wretched girl! She has the universe in that wand of hers and she uses it so ineffectively! Why if I had that wand the first thing I would do is...well, there's so much I'd want to do first it's hard to choose."

Ludo climbed up on his throne and sat on the comfy pillows his loyal minions had provided for him. They really were so loyal to him...but why? "I can't even lead them well enough to get a wand from a girl." Then he grinned as his mind settled on an idea. "That's what I'd do first...I'd make that idiot girl helpless and let my minions have her to reward them for such loyal service. Oh and she'd scream and protest...it would so good to see that smile leave her face."

The tiny body had gotten a bit hotter and Ludo let out a breath, but far from a sigh of defeat, this breath was the first hot breath of his arousal. The thought of watching his minions play with the cursed princess was exciting his nerves and making his body tingle. Ludo removed the skull from his head and hung it on the corner of his throne. He lifted his robe, revealing that he wasn't wearing any underwear underneath, and exposed himself to the cool air in his chambers. "Mmmmmm...I have such delicious tortures to administer to you, Star Princess!"

As Ludo gently looped his fingers around his hardening cock, it shifted from a flaccid length of three inches to an erect length of about five inches and was a darker shade of green as opposed to the rest of his skin, which was lighter-toned in comparison. Like its owner, the member was small but throbbed with furious energy. His thin fingers danced smoothly over the warm flesh, the experience of having done this so often to himself meant that he knew exactly what buttons to push and how long it would take to push those buttons. The head of the cock was slightly flared with tiny spines to give him additional pleasures as he rubbed his thumb over the tip. He twisted his hand as he moved it up and down the shaft, the dark green of his member seemed to get even darker as his erection grew stronger. The shaft plumped in his hand, his other hand gripping the pillow underneath him as his body got hotter.

All the big plans and strategies became too heavy to support in his pleasure-addled mind. There was just room for anything but baser and more instinctive sensations and ideas. He let out another long breath and started stroking himself a bit faster as he imagined all of the humiliating tortures he'd put Star through. Oh, and Marco too...that human had become just as annoying a thorn in his side as Star herself.

"They'll both pay for all of their transgressions! Oh, yes, they'll pay…ahh...oooooh..." The kappa smiled, feeling the warm pleasures tighten around him and knowing that he was close to hitting his climax as his spiny penis leaked pre-cum. "That's nice. Mmmmmm..."

The door to the throne room suddenly opened, but Ludo was too lost in his self-gratification to notice it. The buff frog slipped into the open door, seeing the kappa stroking himself on the throne. In that moment he knew he should just leave, but he found himself speaking in his very thick accent, "Ludo, Master...sorry to interru-"

"AH! Buff Frog?!" Ludo yanked his hand away from his aching erection, pulling his robe back down to cover himself again. His voice had sounded surprised at first, but the anger dripped back into his tones now coloring his words red, "What are you doing?! I said to leave me alone!"

"I know, master. But you seemed not as yourself...and I thought I heard you yelling and then you stopped. I thought you were asleep, I was going to help you to your bed."

Ludo's angry brow actually softened just a bit, "Oh...yes. Well, I'm not asleep."

"I see that master. You are working out your frustrations." Buff Frog knew he should probably leave his master alone instead of pushing his luck further, but he decided to risk punishment anyway by stepping into the throne room and walking towards his master. "You know, those tensions are always best worked out by someone else."

Once again anger welled up in the tiny body shifting uncomfortably on the stacks of pillows, "What are you talking about?" Ludo was getting ready to really explode when he finally noticed the look in the large frog's eyes. They were eyes that he had never seen on that face before. Buff Frog was usually so stoic and stern, standing strong as stone, but now he looked almost like he was smiling. "Wh...what did you have in mind?"

"What you were just doing to yourself...I can do for you." The frog had made his way to the throne now and carefully removes some pillows from the stack and lowers Ludo down until they were eye to eye with one another.

Ludo didn't know what to say, but his body knew it wanted...it was burning and aching for more pleasure. The kappa growled in frustration but glares at the brave minion that had invaded his room, "If you're offering to do it for me, then do it!"

Buff Frog merely grinned and bowed his head softly in respect, "Yes, Master Ludo."

The smaller male leaned back and allowed the large hands to move close to him and lift his robe, exposing his nude body again. It was strange that he was feeling so at ease considering that this was the first time that anyone other than himself had laid eyes upon his naked body. He was feeling confused, but as soon as those slightly slimy fingers touched his rock-hard cock, the confusion was replaced with a shock of electric pleasure. Ludo let out a pent-up sigh, relaxing back on his hands as the frog went to work on his boner, "Ooooooooooh...that feels….really nice."

"I told you, Master. It feels better this way." The loyal minion moved closer when he was sure that Ludo wouldn't shoo him away. His large hand was easily bigger than the cock he was stroking, but he had experience doing this to smaller guys before. Buff Frog watched a dollop of pre leak from the tip of his master's cock and smeared it between his fingers and the throbbing flesh. "You were closer weren't you, Master? That's okay; I'll get you there again."

Ludo had little doubt in those words as he closed his eyes and gripped the pillow under his hands. The pleasure was warm and seemed to radiate all around him like a soft blanket. The kappa growled and grinned, getting closer and closer to the peak he desperately wanted to attain. However, neither of the pair noticed that they were being watched. Buff Frog had left the door open and the others that had returned with them were watching in the room, but staying quiet. They were all curious as to what was going on because they all had the same idea of what was happening...but Ludo would never allow any of them to get that close, would he?

The big, rotund chicken, aptly named Big Chicken, shifted his big feet and scratched the stone floor under him. His large eyes scanned over Buff Frog's back and watched the thick muscles flexing as if the chicken could tell what he was doing just by knowing what muscles were flexing. Both heads of the red skinned, twin-headed monster were whispering amongst themselves, trying to figure out what was happening. The shorter green, frill-necked lizard watched the scene with shaking hands as if he was jonesing for a fix from an addiction he didn't understand. The frills on his neck twitched and shook too, but he quickly flattened them to his neck again. Finally, the giraffe and the lobster monster glanced at each other, with the giraffe grinning at his fellow monster and the lobster blushing, twiddling his claws to the best of his ability, as they both knew what was happening.

Ludo had been interrupted once before, but they weren't going to interrupt him again. They would wait their turn and see if there was more fun to be had in this surprising turn of events. Buff Frog continued to work on the hard throbbing shaft in his hand. He could feel the tiny veins pulsing under the slippery fingers as he drove his master higher into his pleasure. The gathering group behind him had so far gone unnoticed because he was purely focused on the moment at hand. Ludo looked down and watched the fingers dancing over his cock, fingers that weren't his. This minion had shown him something more fun than doing it himself; he truly was loyal to him. The kappa grinned widely, suddenly feeling an overwhelming sense of joy and elation. "Oh, Buff Frog, I'm...I…Aaahhhhh-ha-ha!" He threw his big round head back and shouted loudly as his pleasure was condensed into the musky cum that sprayed out over the hand that was still stroking him and milking him.

The pleasure was amazing and as Ludo sat there, breathing smoothly, he smiled at the buff amphibian, "Thank you, Buff Frog. That was...fun."

The muscular giraffe began to feel aroused at the sight, as his penis started to get erect, poking through his grass skirt. The giraffe, deciding that he's not doing much for his modesty, unbuckled the skull-faced belt around his waist and pulled his skirt down, revealing his erection for everyone to see. His penis was about seven inches erect and was something of a unique one-it was a slightly darker shade of yellow with several splotches on it going up to the head, similar to his own body. It was a lot bulky and fatter than a normal earth giraffe's and was veiny and throbbing to boot, with pre-cum dribbling out slowly. The manual stimulation of his master by one of his fellow minions was turning him on more than he'd like to admit. As he let out an aroused sigh, he looked around and saw that his stripping was becoming something of a trend, as the other minions began stripping down as well.

The Two-headed demon unzipped his pants and pulled them down, revealing even more of his red skinned body. His slightly chubby but still muscular body seemed to shine in the dancing firelight of the throne room. Stepping out of his boots and pants he started to stroke his own erections, which measured out to be about five inches for each phallus. The twin shafts stood out strong and proud and every bit as red as the rest of his body. As the cocks pulsed with his arousal, his fingers caught some pre from the tip of his slightly dark-red genitalia and smeared it over both his cocks, making them shine as a pair of grins spread over both faces. He was ready for action, but it all depended on what Ludo would do once he knew they were all standing there expecting more fun.

Meanwhile, Big Chicken was trying to get his belt off, but his wings were preventing him from doing that. His cock was about eight inches long, making him the most well-endowed monster in the room and worthy of his name on another level. His hung member was flopping around from side to side as he turned and twisted, letting out numerous clucks and squawks in frustration, but he stopped when he heard the sound of a wet slap. The large eyes with pupils that resembled the letter "X" looked down and saw that his throbbing cock had hit the shorter green, frilled-necked lizard minion in the face. The white downy feathers had softened the impact, but they also collected the leaking pre like a sponge. So when the chicken cock hit the green scaled face, a large amount of the musky fluid splattered over the shorter male's face.

Far from being grossed out or even angry, the little lizard smiled at the chicken, chuckled and said "Well, look…at…you! Got the biggest cock as far as I know and no one's helping you! I take it you're pent-up, eh?"

"Ba-caw…" Big Chicken clucked sadly, admitting to what the lizard monster said.

"Well, don'tcha worry! I can help ya with that!" The lizard put on a grin and licked at the feathery cock, reaching his hands up to undo the large black belt around the chicken minion's waist to allow him more freedom.

In return for helping him, Big Chicken simply grasped the loincloth that the frilled lizard used to cover his modesty and tore it away with a strong tug. "Well…aren't we eager?" The little lizard said, blushing, as his cheeks were becoming a bit darker, but he grinned as he felt the cool air on his now exposed erection. It paled in comparison to Big Chicken's member, though, as it was only around five-and-a-half inches long, but the catch was that it had scales that were softer than his normal scales, and there were also ridges along the top and sides of his shaft. They got progressively bigger as they neared the base of his cock and were both yielding and resistant. The color of his cock was the same color as the frills on his neck, a sour dark green. The big chicken used his wing to pull the frilled minion close where the bigger male started to grind their bodies together, feathers and scales catching and tickling each other.

Lobster Claws, the lobster monster, was a bit shyer than the other minions, which added to his timidity and caused him to feel nervous and unsure about whether or not he wanted to fully join in on the orgy. Despite his shy and timid nature, he was not devoid of arousal, and as he continued to watch the orgy that transpired before his eyestalks, his penis began to grow erect inside of his purple pants, causing a slightly painful and obvious tent to appear at the front of it. He gulped roughly, feeling very hot and bothered by the massive orgy before him.

"Geez…what I wouldn't give for a pair of hands right about now…" the monster whispered to himself. Being a large lobster monster and true to his namesake, Lobster Claws had large red claws that were, while good for certain things, like combat…or a makeshift can opener, wasn't good for other, more…intimate things. Masturbation has always been more of a luxury for Lobster Claws as he didn't have a girlfriend, and he would always end up breaking one of those durable earth Fleshlights, due to him accidentally breaking it in half with his claws in a moment of passion. Prior to this orgy, though, he never even thought about a potential _boyfriend_ , and wondered if he could overcome his shyness and get one of the monsters to assist him. However, for the time being, the monster decided to keep his eyes on Ludo and the orgy, and decide whether or not he should go for it.

The moment of truth finally came when Ludo leaned his back and opened his eyes just wide enough to see the other naked minions standing by the open door. "AAH! Buff Frog! You Idiot! You left the door open! Get them out of here!"

Buff Frog just smirked, "Of course I left the door open. We like to watch each other."

Ludo felt his swiftly beating heart start to calm down at those words, the tiny kappa realizing what his lead minion had just said, "What? You mean...you all do this kind of thing-"

"All the time?" Buff Frog finished his master's question while removing his sleeveless toga. The large metal spikes hitting the stone floor with a thud. "Yes, master, we do it all the time. It's fun and has helped us become a strong team."

Ludo growled softly, a bit shyly, "Not strong enough." The kappa looked up at the other minions, his voice sounded angry, but seeing that his cock was already hard again took the teeth out of that anger, "Well, don't just stand there! Get over here!"

The minions walked towards the throne, each thinking about what will happen next. Big Chicken had to carry the green, frilled-necked lizard minion as they were still busy grinding against each other. He set the smaller male on his feet and continued grinding and rubbing his muscular wings against the scaled body, eventually rolling on the floor as they continued their caressing. The lizard would return the caresses as best he could, but as they rolled on the floor, he lost his grip against Big Chicken and slid on the floor, colliding with a nearby pillar, watching as Big Chicken rolled away. He looked around at all the other monsters, feeling even hotter than before. While the green, frilled-necked monster was a bit disappointed that he no longer felt those soft feathers on him, around the pillar, he spotted Lobster Claws standing around with a painfully obvious erection showing through his pants and decided then and there to make him his next target.

Moans and groans filled the throne room as they all descended into their lusts, clouded by pleasure and testosterone. They could smell each other, the mixing musks making it harder to think the longer they breathed them in. Ludo watched with increasing glee as his minions used each other's bodies to pleasure themselves...and each other. Did it really give them pleasure to have this kind of fun with each other? Maybe he should've been having this kind of fun with them all along. He suddenly jumped as he felt two sets of lips kissing his still exposed cock and looked down to see the Two-Headed monster working his cock again with their lips and tongues.

"Ahhh...oooooh...that feels...strange, but good." Ludo leaned back against his throne, allowing himself to forget his role as leader and simply enjoy what was happening.

"Don't worry, Master Ludo."

"It'll feel even better, shortly." The left and right head said respectively, alternating between talking and sucking on Ludo's cock and balls.

The twin heads continued their oral assault on Ludo's genitalia, keeping the same pace with each other as the two sets of lips kissed and sucked on his hard flesh, drinking in their leader's musk and scent. It was at this moment that the other monsters began to pair off, as well. The muscular giraffe watched as Big Chicken's fluffy body lifted itself off the floor and moved about, wanting to feel those feathers himself.

The giraffe walked right up to the rear of the fluffy bird and slapped him right on his ass, saying "Hey there, you sexy cock." This caused the chicken to squawk in surprise as he looked behind him, seeing who his molester was. Without a moment's delay, the giraffe started grinding his huge, thick dick against the chicken's back and butt. He leaned close and kissed the chicken's cheek as he whispered to him, "Do ya think you can be my little birdie and handle _this_?" As he said "this", he stood up, pointed to and gripped his cock, causing it to firm up and throb with need. Big Chicken simply clucked out a chuckle and grinned as much as his beak would allow, as if to say 'Who do you think you're asking here?'

As Lobster Claws nervously scanned the area for any monsters to assist him, he muttered to himself, "It's been so long since I've done anything sexually related. It's enough to make a sane monster go on a destructive rampage… There's gotta be someone who can help me with this."

"Hi, there!" the lizard monster said cheerfully, popping out of nowhere and startling Lobster Claws.

"AAAHHH! Oh…my goodness…um, hi, there." Lobster Claws said, regaining his composure with a forced smile.

"Sooooo…why aren't you joining this big fiesta of an orgy, Mr. Crustacean? Everyone else is having fun! No sense in just standing around here while there's a total pleasure party going on, amirite?"

"Well…" Lobster Claws searched for an excuse, even though it should have been obvious to the lizard monster what the problem was. "It's…wrong."

"'Wrong'?" The green, frilled-necked lizard monster asked with a chuckle as his frills twitched. "Oh, please! Look at everyone! They're having the time of their lives! Especially Ludo, and when was the last time you've seen him so happy about _anything?_ Man, heh-heh, if this is "wrong", I'd hate to see what you think "right" is."

Lobster Claws blushed at this, his red cheeks turning an even brighter shade of red from embarrassment for being so simple-minded. "I—I'm sorry…"

"Eh, it's okay. Everyone's got their hang-ups." The lizard monster said with a smile. "But now that we've…broken the ice, so to say, how's about letting me assist you with that throbbing erection of yours?"

"W-w-what 'throbbing erection'?" The lobster said nervously, covering his pants with his large claws. Apparently, despite the chat the two had, he was still fairly shy and needed a little more coaxing to come out of his shell.

"Don't lie to me." The lizard monster said as he moved the crustacean's claws away to check out the erect phallus that was tented up in the monster's pants. "Look! You're throbbing, practically leaking with need! You need someone to help you and you need it _bad!"_

"Bu-bu-but wait! I—"

"Shhhh…it's okay. Don't worry, I'm gonna make you feel pleasures the likes of which you've never felt before." The frilled-necked lizard monster cut off and whispered to Lobster Claws as he started move down to the lobster's pants.

"But I don't know if...if…o-oh, my _goodness…"_ And with that, the lizard monster groped the tented boner in Lobster Claws' pants, causing the shy and timid monster to melt in a sea of pleasures that he haven't experienced in _ages_.

As the lizard monster continued to grope the tented penis that was in the lobster's pants, a wet spot appeared at the tip—surely the tell-tale signs of pre-cum beginning to pool out. With that, the lizard started to get more intimate.

"Just trust me and follow my lead. I know what I'm doing." The lizard monster said as seductively as possible.

"O—okay." Lobster Claws moaned out, completely at the monster's mercy.

The lizard monster started to untie the drawstring in the Lobster Claws' purple pants and let them fall to the floor at his four feet. The lobster steps out of them and smiles as he feels the breeze on his naked body and embraces his nudity. As shy as he is, he enjoys whenever he gets to be without clothes, and takes nearly every opportunity when he's alone in his room to go commando. His cock wasn't as long as Big Chicken's massive phallus was, though, averaging out to be six inches, but similar to his body, the shaft itself was a soft red with small raised sections of skin that were a darker shade of red. These ridges were wrapped around the top and sides of the penis, like a shell of harder flesh that would protect the softer parts of his more sensitive member. Taking this into account, the lizard noticed that the lobster was larger than both him _and_ Ludo, by about a single inch. While he could deal with Big Chicken being over three inches longer than him, he felt a tinge of jealousy and envy that this timid monster had a slightly longer length and wasn't doing anything with it.

He reached a hand out and wrapped his fingers around Lobster Claws' growing erection, watching the shy monster come out of his shell and moan to his heart's content.

"This…f-feels amazing…" Lobster Claws moaned out in pure pleasure.

"Get ready, it's about to feel even better." The lizard monster said, squeezing his hand, pushing his fingertips into the unprotected underside of the cock and sending explosions of pleasure into the lobster minion.

"Oh, my-Yes! Oh, _yes!_ " This caused the lobster's cock to throb and a shout of pleasure to erupt from the crustacean's face.

"You really like feeling a hand on your cock, huh?"

" _Yes._ Oh, yes, I—I do… _Ohhh_ …You have no… _idea_ how long it's been since someone… _did_ something like this for me." The lobster agreed, struggling to speak as pleasure overtook him.

"I can imagine, heh-heh. Those big, meaty claws are good for a lot of things...but nothing quite so..." The lizard dragged his tongue along the underside of that quivering, red cock up to the tip and grinned wider at the desperate moans he heard from the lobster, "... _delicate_."

The giraffe monster had turned the tables on Big Chicken and had him bent over, grinding his large cock between his feathered butt cheeks. The hotdogging was getting him really hot and he drove his heavy hips forward to spank the bird's large buttocks with his lap. The clucking and scratching he heard and felt made the tallest male smile with pride as he laid his claim of the bird's butt as his toy. He pulled his hand back and spanked him with a firm hand, causing the chicken to cluck in pleasure and making the fluffy body shake, the feathers ruffling from head to toe. Big Chicken wasn't just taking it though; he was eagerly grinding and pushing back against the furry lap, loving the feeling of that large cock throbbing between his cheeks. He wanted to feel it inside him again and looked back at the giraffe, licking his beak. Understanding what that gesture meant, the giraffe monster backed up, but kept the chicken bent over as he slowly pushed into the warm tight rump. "Don't worry. Your hungry butt will get my cock soon."

Buff Frog hadn't moved from around Ludo, as he wanted to watch the pleasure the tiny kappa was receiving. It was true that some of the other monsters had been here longer, but for some reason, Buff Frog had been the closest one to Ludo. The red-skinned monster was so busy concentrating on the cock between his two heads that he hadn't noticed that Buff Frog was now standing behind him. The muscular amphibian simply smiled as he looked down at the big red butt that was shaking in front of him. His cock was a slightly darker shade of green in comparison to his body with ribbed spines adorned on the side and head of the penis and was roughly seven-and-a-half inches long in its erect state. It was also naturally slippery as he produces a slimy film on it when he is aroused. The clear slime made the spiky green shaft shine even in the dimly lit throne room. The curved shaft looked slightly less menacing than the monster wielding it, but Buff Frog would dispel that notion as he grabbed the red hips and slammed his thick cock into the two-Headed Monster.

"Whoa, whoa!"

"Hey, what the-?!" The heads vocalized their surprise as the intrusion made the monster jump against Ludo's crotch, but both heads eagerly returned to their work on the leader's shaft.

Having the scaly, green hands of the frilled-necked lizard monster stroking his big cock felt great, but what was really arousing Lobster Claws was seeing his friends having sex all around him. He could see, hear, and smell them, which added to the pleasure of feeling and tasting the lizard monster. The hot kiss he was sharing with the frilled lizard made him shake just as hard as feeling those scaled, yet soft fingers pushing him towards his peak. He wasn't sure how long he would last under such pleasures, but it really did feel amazing to feel an actual hand on his throbbing red cock. The lizard monster was also looking around and he was content to make out and jerk off the shy lobster rather than what he was watching the others do. The green fingers flicked the edges of the red ridges on the shaft he was stroking and the lobster had to break the kiss in order to let out a series of moans. "You like that, don'tcha?"

"Y—y—yeah…" Lobster Claws replied, breathless due to the pleasure.

"Yeah, I figured, heh-heh. My fingers can get to these lovely places that you can't reach yourself." The lizard responded with a chuckle and a grin, as he dove back down to grope and lick at the lobster's lengthy phallus and sizeable balls.

"Squawk! Ba-caw!"

" _Yeah!_ That's it! Take it _all_ , you needy _birdie!_ "

Big Chicken was, at this point, pushing back hard into the firm thrusts of his minion partner. The giraffe was lost in his lusts and could no longer slow down even if he wanted to. The pleasure was just too great to ignore and neither of the big males had any intention of giving up on them. The fluffy soft feathers tickled the furry lap every time their bodies collided and spanked together. There were clucks, grunts, slobber and the heavy scent of sex that was surrounding them. They were in their own little world of mutual, physical bliss where they were no longer concerned with the others and only their pleasure mattered. Muscular arms and wings groped and flapped as the men pushed each other with the same intensity towards their mutual climax.

Ludo gripped the arms of his throne as he groaned out loudly, feeling one mouth sucking on his cock while the other mouth sucked on his balls. The lewd display was arousing in and of itself, but to feel the pleasures involved in those skilled lips and tongues teasing the most sensitive parts of his body made it extraordinary. The dark green beak broke into moans more and more frequently as the ecstasy continued to rise until there was no other place to go. The little kappa gasped and felt another orgasm rocket through his body and into the mouth of the left head, which was still sucking on his throbbing cock. He felt the tongue continue to tease him all the way through his orgasm and that made it even more intense as he slumped back into the throne with a genuine smile on his beak. Buff Frog just grinned and kept fucking the slutty red monster that was now busying himself with cleaning his master's cock. "It was good, yes?"

Ludo didn't open his eyes yet, panting softly as he replied, "Yes...it was good." The two-headed monster slurped away from the cock and balls in his mouths and just moaned into Ludo's crotch as the thick, slimy cock continued to fuck him. The wet squelching sounds were so hot that as he felt the firm impacts of the strong hips it drove him crazy. Each thrust made one head moan, while the other head moaned when the hips pulled back, dragging the slimy cock out of him. He was experiencing double the pleasure in multiple ways that were merged into one blissful moment. The bliss proved to be too much to control as both heads suddenly gasped and kissed each other as the climax exploded in the form of the monster's sticky cum blasting over the bottom of the throne with some of it even splashing up onto Ludo's feet. Buff Frog, however, was more in control of his approaching climax and put the two heads to work cleaning the master's feet.

"Ah...hah...hahaha! Stop...it tickles." Ludo laughed while still trying to retain his composure as leader, but the two-headed monster ignored his demand and kept licking the cum from his feet with his tongues, even licking between his toes to remove the mess he had made. Ludo kept laughing and Buff Frog smiled, keeping up his firm thrusts as he concentrated on getting to his own climax.

"A-almost _there!_ I…hope you're prepared, 'cause I'm gonna make you _crow_ , little birdie!"

"Caw! Squawk, ba-ba-ba- _caw!_ "

More feathers flew into the air as the thrusts grew not more intense, but rather more...desperate. Big Chicken wasn't able to speak and sometimes others mistook this as a lack of intelligence. But the fact was that Big Chicken was smart enough to pay close attention to those around him and he knew the signs to look for when trying to get his friends off and right now, the giraffe monster was on the edge. Ruffling and fluttering his feathers to serve as a distraction to the horny giraffe, he squeezed his big butt cheeks together and slammed his ass backwards all the way down that thick, throbbing cock. The increased resistance and friction was exactly what was needed to light the fuse for both of their orgasms.

"Oh, _yeah!_ G-get ready, little birdie, 'cause here…I c-c- _cum!_ "

" _Cock-a-doodle-doo!_ "

At those words, the giraffe monster reached around and pulled the fluffy soft bird against his chubby and muscular body, holding him close as they fell into their orgasm at roughly the same time. More cum filled the room and the heavy scent of manly sex was renewed. The Big Chicken cooed and clucked as he felt that long cock throb and fill his warm insides with even warmer giraffe seed.

"Oh, man… _that_ was amazing." The giraffe whispered to the chicken, breathless and exhausted. "But next time, you gotta let me try and ride this _python_ that's hanging between your legs." At the word "python", the giraffe grabbed the chicken's well-endowed dick and smirked, earning a squawk-like moan from the chicken.

"Caw, ba-caw." Big Chicken replied with his most seductive voice and the best grin he can muster, as if to say 'It's a date.'

"Oh! _Ohhhhhh!_ Oh-oh, my-! _Ohhhhh, yes!_ K-keep going, yes!"

' _He has to be getting close now. Just a few more seconds and…'_

It only took a few more well-placed flicks of his delicate fingers for the green, frilled-necked lizard monster to pull an orgasm out of the shy lobster. Lobster Claws acted as if he didn't want to do it at first, but now he was moaning the loudest and reveling in the physical pleasures that surrounded him.

"Ah! Oh, yes! I'm gonna—"

All he had was that warning before multiple strands of cum blasted onto the lizard, catching him partly by surprise and he felt it all over his chest, body, head and even his face now. It even back-splashed onto the lobster himself, who didn't even notice the mess that came from him as he was lost in the afterglow of his climax, eyes closed and beaming with happiness from the pleasure he received. It was quite a mess, but he just laughed it off and grinned, "Wow, you were pent up, huh, Mr. Crustacean?"

"…" No response. The lobster was still stuck in his blissful stupor.

"I see you're enjoying yourself, heh-heh. No worries!" The lizard monster chuckled to himself as he stood up, preparing to leave as he licked the remaining cum off of his lips. "Next time you need some "assistance", just let me know...I'll help you out."

"Wait!" Lobster Claws snapped out of his orgasmic bliss and put a claw in front of the lizard, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Um…well…it's just that…you've shown me a kindness that no one else has shown me for the longest time. And I thank you for that." The lizard and lobster both shared a look a pure happiness. "Now, if you don't mind, it's my turn to return the favor. Besides, we have to put some "ice" on that throbbing "sore" of yours, if you know what I mean." He said as he licked his lips hungrily.

"I-I-um… it's okay. You—you don't have to. I-I'm perfectly fine just giving pleasure to others, ya know." The lizard now found _himself_ stumbling at his own words, being surprised at the lobster and his eagerness to assist him shocked him a bit considering not too long ago, the _lobster_ didn't want much to do with him.

"Oh, come on, _now's_ who's the shy one? Just relax and leave everything to me." Lobster Claws said as he smiled and pushed the lizard onto his back, moving far quicker than anyone had seen him move before. He pushed open the lizard monster's legs and wrapped his mouth around the scaled cock, sucking and licking the scaly shaft from tip to base. The two whisker tendrils that hung from his top lips were prehensile and got into the action by squeezing the balls hanging below that green cock.

"Oh! Oh, m- _man_ …W-where did you learn how to d- _do_ this?" The lizard inquired, as if he was expecting an answer. But with the lobster having his cock in his mouth, tough chance. Lobster Claws just let out a slight hum in response, causing the lizard's frills to shake and himself to moan. The lobster was out now, enjoying the pleasures he was getting and giving. His tongue was so smooth that to the frilled-necked lizard monster it felt as if he was rubbing his cock against silk. The normally shy and timid lobster monster was a far more skilled sexual partner than he let on. And the lizard was feeling that shy experience tenfold right now, which was far more than he expected to be feeling. The silky tongue wrapped around his cock and moved up and down with his bobbing head, tracing the spikes and spines on the reptilian cock.

"I—I'm _cummi—Aahhhhh_!" Before the Lizard Monster knew it was on him or could even fully let out his warning, his climax crashed over him like a wave...just as unexpected as the surprise blow job. He felt his cock twitch and then felt the sensation of his cum getting sucked straight out of his balls through his cock like a straw. After the lobster swallowed the salty substance, the two separated and laid on the floor on their backs, in total bliss.

The lizard was the first to break the silence. "Man…that was… _spectacular_. Dang, Mr. Crustacean, you were fantastic! I never would have figured you for being a blow-job connoisseur. Kudos!"

"Lobster Claws."

"Come again?"

"My name. It's Lobster Claws."

"Oh, really? Sweet name! Kind of an obvious one, but sweet all-the-same!"

"Thanks. For everything, I mean."

"No problem! Thank _you_ , as well! I didn't exactly realize how much I needed that blowjob until I got it, heh-heh!"

"Heh-heh-heh! Next time, though, we need to try a different position."

"Wait—wait—wait. 'Next time'?" The lizard asked, surprised and befuddled.

"Well, yeah. You're kind of a cute little beast, you know that?" The lobster said, laying on his side in an attempt to look and sound somewhat seductive.

"Oh, _stop…_ " The lizard said, bashful and blushing.

"No, seriously. But in any case, maybe we should try doggystyle or the cowgirl. What do you think?"

"I think I made a grave mistake getting you to come out of your shell and that you might split me in half with that cock of yours." The lizard said teasing and joking as the lobster looked slightly offended and sad at that statement, apparently he didn't get that he wasn't serious. "But guess what?" The lobster looked up again as they both made eye contact. "It'll be worth it." The two of them shared a beaming smile. He wouldn't miss out on an opportunity like this even if it _did_ kill him.

Buff Frog was looking over his shoulder at the lobster and the lizard laying on the floor, covered in cum, and he knew now that he was the last monster standing. He grinned with pride as he was able to hold himself off for so long. Now it was time to reach the peak of his pleasure and this pudgy red monster was going to get him there. He used his stretchy and sticky tongue to grab on the heads and pulled him back up against him. Buff Frog grabbed the two-headed monster and moved back, kneeling and forcing the red-skinned monster to his hands and knees. Grabbing his shoulders, Buff Frog pulled the red monster back into his hard thrusts, the amphibian body burning in pleasure. As Buff Frog continued thrusting, the two heads moaned in pure, unbridled pleasure. Just like Buff Frog, they were really getting into the love-making, as well, as they were drooling with desire, from both their mouths and their cocks.

"Almost… Just a few…more…" Buff Frog moaned out. It only took a few more hard thrusts and tight clenches to arrive at the peak of his pleasure and descend into the orgasmic bliss he was waiting for. "There!" He arched his back and slammed his thick slimy cock all the way in as deep as he could get it and blasted his load of cum deep into the hungry red ass.

With his climax sated, Buff Frog pulled out of the used red butt and smiled, standing up and walking proudly over to Ludo. He takes a knee in front of him, bowing with respect to his master as his cock dripped with his own cum. "Master, I have learned of many things when spying on Star Butterfly. But the most important thing I discovered is the time when she will be alone and vulnerable."

This news brought a smile to the dark green beak, "Alone and vulnerable?"

"Yes, Master." Buff Frog simply states.

With Buff Frog knowing her location, Ludo looked around at all the chaos that had invaded his throne room...and all he could do was grin like a madman. He just had the best time in his life, for as long as he could remember, and he saw in his minions a new strength...a new weapon. "Rest for now, my subjects. But soon, we will capture that wand and I now know just how to do it." The chamber was filled with the evil laughter of Ludo followed by the rising enthusiastic laughing and adulation of his minions.

~~F~~I~~N~~


End file.
